onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Prelude Pirates
The Prelde Pirates are the main pirate crew of the story The Lost Age of Pirates by Aldo Marino. The crew's name comes from their captain, Ken Izumi's love of music. Their ship is a galleon by the name of Falcon's Melody. The crew currently has 3 members Crewmembers *"Toy King" Ken Izumi - Captain *"Hebi" Veleno Gun - First Mate/Doctor *"Torpedo" Sai Ito - Cook Crew Strength The crew is composed of powerful fighters capable of taking care of most problems on their own. Each has their own strengths and weaknesses in battle and when fighting together, they make up for their partner's weaknesses with their own strength. In terms of brute strength, Ken is the strongest member of the crew and both of his crewmates, though strong, are far behind him in power. Abilities *'Ken' - Ken is the strongest of his crew and has achieved Superhuman Strength from years of training. In battle, he wields five 50 kilogram yo-yos made of steel, swinging them around like nothing. *'Vel -' Vel relies mostly on her Devil Fruit, the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Indian Cobra, in battle. She has some skill with bladed weapons, but prefers to fight without them. She is currently the fastest of the crew, having achieved Superhuman Speed. *'Sai -' Sai is a torpedo ray fishman and as such is more powerful than any human could be in the water. Because of the type of fish he is, he is capable of releasing electrical shocks at his opponents, creating his own martial art he refers to as Electric Fishman Karate. Dreams *Ken's dream is to find One Piece and the Sonata of Heaven. *Vel's dream is to see every animal in the world. *Sai's dream is to find Ambrossia, a legendary cooking ingredient known as the fish of the gods for it's perfect taste. Relationships Each member of the crew cares deeply about the others and would gladly die to protect them. Overall, the crew treat each other like family more than friends and consider their ship a home. Some bonds are deeper than others as Ken and Vel share a special bond from Ken saving the snake girl while Ken and Sai have brotherly relationship. As the oldest male and female respectively, Ken and Vel can be considered the parental figures of the crew, often looking out for the rest of their crew. Locations Visited 'East Blue' *Hanshin Island *Rotonda Island *Kaihei Island *Star Island Major Battles *Ken vs Tenshi (won) *Ken & Vel vs Tenshi and Arachne (won) *Ken & Vel vs Sai (interrupted) *Ken vs Captain Bane (won) *Sai & Vel vs Fang D. Rigan (lost) Trivia *As a result of Ken's love of music, he wants every member of the crew to know how to play an instrument. So far, the members he has recruited have been skilled at their respective instruments **'Ken -' Ocarina **'Vel '- Harp **'''Sai - '''Piano *The crew's name, Prelude, comes from the term for the beginning of a musical piece. Ken chose the name to connect with his dream of starting the the Second Great Age of Pirates. Category:Crews